Things Aren't
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: [SasuSaku and SakuIno DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ] Sometimes, things aren't what they seem to be... And so Sakura learns why... [Rated M for a lemon scene] EDIT: Added the continuation for the yuri fans to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! This is my very first lemon fic. Ah, don't you just love the lemony goodness at the evenings? No? Well then, you must be missing out this exquisite experience! This idea came into my mind while I was thinking about, well, sex. And if you didn't guess by my earlier statement, this idea happened to pop into my head during an evening. And since this is my first lemon, the details are, well, **cliché**. I haven't had sex yet so I don't know how that feels though I read more than enough lemons to know about it. And don't you start about my gender! Here's my dose of usuals:

**Pairings: Sasuke x Sakura** (I'd die first, really! But it's essential in the development of the last part.); **Sakura x Ino** (Don't like, then it's up to you if you want to continue reading)

**Warnings:** Expect **cliché lemon goodness** (hopefully); **yuri **(Hehehe, what can I say? I'm originally a yuri writer!) and fear the **OOCness**!

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own Naruto or any related matters. Sadly. Damn…

**YOU HAVE BEEN CAREFULLY WARNED**

**PLEASE PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**THIS IS A RATED-M FANFICTION**

**YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO BACK OUT**

**YOUR CONSCIENCE MIGHT HAUNT YOU**

**YOU MAY TRIGGER AN UNSTOPPABLE CHAIN REACTION**

**STILL NOT WORKING?**

**I MAY KILL MYSELF**

**STILL READING?**

**HAVE YOU NO CONCERN FOR MY WELFARE!**

**OH FINE!**

**I GUESS I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THEN…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

A/N: Sorry about that, I wasn't really trying to scare you off or anything… I have a terrible sense of humor, don't I? Anyway, yeah, here it is!

**oOooOo**

**"Things Aren't**

**What They Seem To Be"**

_Why? Because they never really are like that in the first place._

**oOooOo**

Sakura woke up in her bed feeling happy all over. It was as if Sasuke had asked her out. No, scratch that, he had sex with her last night and said that he loves her. Now that was something the pink-haired girl would definitely remember all through out her life. She did wonder how come Sasuke suddenly arrived last night but all her doubts died away as she remembered every second of their so-called _"love-making"_. (1)

She was brought out of her reverie when a knock on her door came. Sakura, being the fangirl that she is, giggled as she answered the door and lunged at the person behind it. Unfortunately, it wasn't her dear Sasuke who knocked but a certain blondie. Breasts hit breasts then Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _'What the…! Sasuke had grown **breasts**!'_ was the thought than ran through her mind over and over.

It only stopped when a soft female voice commented, "Jeez, Sakura-chan, I came to wake you up and then you suddenly hug me out of the blue? And without any piece of clothing found on your body. Mind telling me what made you act like this?" Sakura blushed madly and quickly released the other girl. The other female looked at her suspiciously, as if trying to figure out her best friend's mind.

"I'm so sorry, Ino-chan. It's just that I feel so giddy inside and, you know, stuff like that…" Sakura said but Ino still looked at her disbelievingly. "Oh alright!" the pink-haired girl shouted, "Someone came up to my room last night and, well… He… He…"

"Spit it out!" Ino demanded, furious at not knowing the "latest news", or so she says.

"Sasuke-kun went up to my room and had sex with me!" Sakura shouted back fiercely. The blonde girl was stunned at her sudden outburst about the matter. Not that it's important, of course. She had long given up on that boy. But something inside the blonde girl stirred when she heard that statement.

"Really, Sakura-chan? Are you even sure it's him? I mean, it could be Naruto-kun just disguised at Sasuke. You never really know nowadays…" Ino said, not looking at the other girl's eyes. She expected a punch from the pink-haired girl but instead, she received a slap. When she looked at Sakura, the girl was crying.

"Ino-pig! You're still in love with Sasuke-kun and you can't accept that he picked me! You only pretend to dislike him now and then strike later. You're so confident that he'll choose you but guess what, he chose **ME**." shoving Ino to the side, Sakura quickly closed her door to dress up and go to where Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi may be waiting.

The other kunoichi sighed inwardly. _'How can I tell her?'_ she thought as she went down to bring food for Chouji and Shikamaru. Knowing those two, they probably haven't had breakfast yet. As Ino and Sakura both went their own ways, each thought about how to confront the other after their "fight" earlier.

**oOooOo**

Sakura reached the bridge just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke bickering again. She remembered last night and blushed as she went near Sasuke. "Shut up dobe! I don't wanna talk about it!" the Uchiha shouted.

"Demo, Sasuke-chan, (2) where were you last night! I came by your house to check on you but you weren't there!" the hyper active blonde shouted back.

Sakura let their morning routine go on until Kakashi came. "Yo!" the silver-haired jounin greeted as he was perched up the bridge's railing with a "poof". "Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei!" the kunoichi greeted back. Whispering a curt acknowledgement that their teacher is here, Naruto and Sasuke continued to bicker about something last night.

Jumping down from the bridge's railing, Kakashi tapped the boys on their shoulders and faked a cough. "The hokage has sent you two on another mission. Apparently, she will be sending all shinobis out on several missions. Only female tokubetsu jounins and members of ANBU squads are sent too. Any lower are to remain here." he said.

"Why should I stay behind?" Sakura demanded.

"Don't ask me; ask the hokage for an answer. I'm thinking that she wants you to practice your healing skills. As for the others, I'm not sure why." their jounin replied. Unable to say anything else, Sakura sulked away towards their usual training grounds.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, don't you think that Tsunade-baachan made the wrong choice?" Naruto asked.

The silver-haired jounin patted the young blonde's back and shrugged. Tsunade has her own motives for not sending the girls out on missions. Either that or they are too much a burden at some instances. Still, Sakura, being a medic-nin and all, could be an asset to a mission. Unless the fifth hokage doesn't want her favorite student getting hurt, that is.

"C'mon, Naruto, we have to get ready for our mission. Sakura isn't coming with us so that means we have no hindrance whatsoever." the Uchiha prodigy said. Kakashi sighed. Sakura wasn't as weak as she was before but Sasuke still thinks so. Naruto noticed the change in the two and decided to be hyper again.

"Anou sa! We have to get going, ne? What are we waiting for! Let me show them that they're dealing with the next hokage, datte bayou!" Naruto shouted. Well that surely lifted Kakashi's mood a little. All three of them agreed to meet on the northern Konoha gates by an hour.

**oOooOo**

Sakura sighed heavily as she watched them leave from afar. She wanted to go to Tsunade's office to ask why she didn't let any female lower than the ANBU level do missions. Who cares about welfare? She gets hurt now and then, doesn't she? And she's already a medic-nin! Oh wait, she's a medic-nin in-training but it doesn't change the fact than she's still one.

The pink-haired girl sighed again. Maybe she should just go home and do something worthwhile. As she walked, she pondered about different things. Several unusual things like Tsunade didn't let them go on missions, Naruto calling Sasuke _'Sasuke-chan'_, Kakashi getting worried over them and Ino acting strangely.

As the last thought registered into her mind, she wondered how come Ino was at her house this morning. Ino usually visited Sakura only on weekends when they don't have any missions. Today is a Wednesday so it seems very strange. Absent mindedly walking, she accidentally bumped on a child with white eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. I wasn't paying much attention." the kunoichi said as she helped up the fallen child.

"It's okay, really. I wasn't paying attention either." Hanabi answered. Once or twice, Sakura would drop by Hinata's house to check her health by Tsunade's instructions every before missions so Hanabi could see her in Hinata's room. As soon as the Hyuuga was back on her feet, she asked Sakura what's causing her distress.

The kunoichi just laughed it off, saying that it was stress from studying with the hokage's strict training. Hanabi, having the Byakugan, after all, thought so otherwise. Something was bothering her sister's friend but she refuses to talk about it. The child shrugged it off and resumed walking after saying goodbye. 'Sometimes I hate their eyes. It was as if they see too much inside a human…' Sakura thought and walked towards her house.

**oOooOo**

Meanwhile…

Ino gave the basket of snacks and drinks to Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma. The three said that they were sorry she couldn't come with them but it was the hokage's orders. She just waved them off and told them to come back in one piece.

"Of course we will, Ino. It's just a B-rank mission. Though I think it's so troublesome…" Shikamaru said, looking up to the clouds.

"Yeah, Ino, he's right. We will be just fine. A little short on man-power but we'll manage." their jounin added.

"Just make sure to get some souvenirs for me when you're done with the mission, alright? I'll be expecting it!" Ino replied. As the three of them walked off, TenTen appeared behind the bushes.

"It seems that most shinobis are sent out. But I don't understand why Tsunade-sama would let us remain here. We're a team after all." the weapons mistress said.

"Even I don't know what the Godaime hokage-sama thought. Hey, have noticed Hinata-chan? I didn't see her with Lee-kun and Neji earlier." the blonde asked.

TenTen said that Hinata was sent on a mission. Her Byakugan is useful on missions. It's probably the only thing that got her in it. She asked Ino if she has anything good to do but the blonde had nothing. "Hey, I know, why don't we visit Sakura-chan? We're not sure if she's sent out or not but it's worth a try." TenTen said and Ino agreed.

They walked towards the pink-haired kunoichi in hopes of doing something to take their boredom into fun. Sakura's place has always been a crashing point of the girls whenever they had problems because the girl lives alone. In a way, Sakura's friends accompany her from time to time, arranging sleepovers and sorts.

**oOooOo**

It wasn't long before they arrived at Sakura's house. It was smaller compared to Ino's or TenTen's house but the girls like it better. TenTen rang the doorbell and they waited for her to answer. Ino and TenTen talked and talked until a voice asked them why they're here.

"Sakura-chan! We thought you were inside." TenTen said and added, "It seems that only Hinata-chan is sent out. All three of us could talk for a while, if you want to Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, she's right Sakura-chan. And maybe you'd tell me why you acted strange earlier on." the blonde commented.

"I don't have a choice, do I? Well, since you're here, might as well kill some time…" the will-be medic-nin said. Sakura pulled out her key and opened the door. Without another word, Ino and TenTen followed her inside. All three girls headed towards the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan said something about acting weird earlier. What was that about?" the brunette asked. Sakura blushed and made an excuse to go to the kitchen. She wasn't ready to blurt out what happened last night with Sasuke especially since she suspected Ino would tease her again. She was rummaging around her cabinets for something to drink when Ino sneaked up behind her.

Holding the girl's shoulders, Ino gently said, "I know something's bothering you, Sakura-chan. I'm your best friend. You know you can trust me, right?" Sakura shuddered at the nearness of Ino's lips to her neck. How she got an idea, even Sakura herself doesn't know. She just shrugged off the girl's hand then continued making juice.

Ino sighed as Sakura more or less ignored her. Turning her back on the other, the blonde said she'll be in the living room talking with TenTen. The pink-haired girl deeply sighed. Where did she even get the idea that Ino was "flirting" with her? _'Oh God,'_ she thought, _'please don't make me feel these things…'_

**oOooOo**

Ino returned to the living room where TenTen was digging into the movies Sakura had. The blonde girl sighed again, drawing the attention of the weapons mistress. "First, Sakura and now, you. Why do keep on being down these past few days? Is there something you're not telling me?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, it's something I haven't been telling anybody and I won't start with you. It's a very delicate matter and I don't want you involved." the blonde answered as she plopped down the couch.

"Oh, alright, I won't force you. But have you found out what's bothering Sakura-chan?" the other shook her head and it was TenTen's turn to sigh. "We're friends but we keep secrets from each other. How can we help one another then?" she said to no one in particular.

"It's not as easy as you think…" a voice from the kitchen said. Sakura walked out with three glasses with ice cubes and a pitcher of juice. "It's not that I'm keeping secrets or anything… I just wasn't sure how you'd react if I said my problem…" she added as she set the drinks down and poured for them.

Ino scooted closer to Sakura and hugged her. "I'm sorry about earlier, Sakura-chan. I guess I didn't expect what you said, really. I'm so sorry…" The pink-haired girl returned the hug and they remained like that for a few moments until TenTen interrupted them.

"I'm kinda lost here. Would any of you care to explain?" she asked. Ino was about to say something when Sakura shushed her.

"I was upset at Ino earlier because I thought she was jealous. You see, Sasuke-kun came to my room last night and, well, we did something…" Sakura was confused whether to continue or not. TenTen's face looked incredulous. The brunette just couldn't believe that the self-pitying Uchiha would actually love Sakura.

"I'm surprised when Sakura-chan told me that but I guess my reaction was not as clear as my thought about it. I wasn't jealous or anything, just surprised." Ino said. The girls talked about that topic for a long time. Ino and TenTen even made Sakura relate to them what happened.

**oOooOo**

Four hours had passed by so quickly when you are very interested in something. TenTen excused herself that she had to meet someone by the gates at a certain time and she had to be ready. Ino and Sakura looked at her, as if questioning the weapons mistress who exactly is the person she's meeting. "I won't tell, and you won't find out!" was the answer she gave them.

Giggling, Sakura and Ino waved her off. They both saw the other genins with their jounins return from their missions. Sakura quickly spotted Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Muttering her goodbye, she ran towards her teammates and jounin. Ino did the same with Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma.

Once Sakura reached hers, she healed Sasuke and Kakashi of their minor injuries, Naruto just having dirt and gashes. Both Sasuke and Kakashi muttered their thanks then Naruto started being hyper active again. "You should have been there, Sakura-chan! You missed out on all the fun!" the young blonde exclaimed.

"Maybe next time, Naruto-kun." she laughed and turned to Sasuke, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, could you drop by my house tonight?" the Uchiha looked at her with an emotionless expression. He said something about training with Naruto and that he had no time for her then walked off towards the training grounds. Naruto followed him as soon as he said good-bye to Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura stared. She was devastated at what he said. Last night, he said that he loved her. Now, he was back to his uncaring nature. Or was it only because he didn't want her to get hurt? The thought made a tingling sensation in her stomach. She was getting so giddy again. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi spoke up, "Don't get your hopes up in him, Sakura-chan. I think he's a little unstable nowadays."

"I will be careful, Kakashi-sensei." the pink-haired kunoichi answered. Kakashi waved good-bye and Sakura returned to her house. When she arrived there, she didn't expect Ino to be still there. The blonde muttered something about Chouji bringing some food for her and that she wanted to share it with Sakura.

Both girls ate their dinner quietly. They washed the dishes then Ino asked if she could stay for the night. "Why would you want to do that?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Well, you said Sasuke-kun isn't coming so I thought I'd keep you company…" the blonde said. Sakura smiled and accepted her offer. Ino ran out of the house to get her things and will be back in a few minutes. Sakura got the extra futon and laid it down beside hers. She unknowingly thought about her and Ino sharing only one futon and how it would feel.

The girl mentally slapped herself. She wasn't attracted to Ino whatsoever! She couldn't be! They were both girls! It's unacceptable! Sakura mentally continued exclaiming other discrepancies, not noticing the blonde girl was already changed and that she was worming her way in the futon.

"Sakura-chan, when will you realize that your guest is already here in her futon while you still haven't showered and changed into night clothes?" Ino said. Sakura blushed then rushed to the bathroom. The blonde kunoichi chuckled when the medic-nin returned.

"Honestly, Sakura-chan, you have to stop spacing out. You've been doing that for a long time now." Ino added. The other girl blushed then protested at the blondie. They continued teasing each other until Ino moved into Sakura's futon and hugged the pink-haired girl.

Sakura's mind raced. She had to get the answers on why the other girl was doing this. "Ino-chan?" she asked, "What's the matter? Why have you been like this recently?"

"Isn't this the way Sasuke-kun held you last night? I remember you demonstrated this earlier." the blondie replied, "And do I need a reason to be good to my best friend?" A shake of the head then snuggle silenced both girls as Ino held Sakura.

The other kunoichi caressed Sakura's cheek and twirled her hair with a finger. Ino's soothing movements made the pink-haired girl drowsy. Once Ino was sure that Sakura is sound asleep, she whispered, "You're too beautiful and smart to waste your life chasing the self-pitying boy, Sakura-chan. There is another who loves you more than you can imagine him loving you..."

**oOooOo**

The next day, Sakura woke up all warm and fuzzy inside (3). She hadn't had a good night's rest in a long while. She tried to get up but something held her down. Once she fully had her senses operating, Sakura noted two arms around her waist. Turning around, she saw Ino still sleeping soundly.

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and kissed the other girl's forehead then took a shower. Sakura then went down to cook breakfast. It was a while before Ino woke up in Sakura's futon. She recalled the fuzzy memories of last night and sighed. _'I think I'm turning gay…'_ she thought.

The smell of buttered toast reached her nostrils then the blonde stood up and went down to the kitchen. There she saw Sakura waiting on the table, food still untouched, as if waiting for her. Ino made her way towards the table, greeted Sakura then dug in. Sakura did the same.

After the meal, they went out for a walk around the training grounds. There they saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering again. Both girls just ignored them and continued their walk until they reached Ino's house. "Well then, Sakura-chan," Ino said, "I'll be seeing you soon. I have to get back to training."

"Yeah, see you, too, Ino-chan. I hope everything goes well." Sakura said back. They waved at each other as they went about on their routines. Little did they know that they will be busy in the following weeks.

**oOooOo**

Every night, Sakura would stay up later than usual to see if Sasuke would drop by. She still believed that he loves her and that he'd arrive anytime soon. She refused to believe that that Sasuke who came that night was just someone disguised as him. But would it really matter? Sakura felt herself drowsing off. That is, until she heard some rustling outside and the opening of a window.

She heard the window being closed. _'It's Sasuke-kun, I'm sure of it!'_ she thought. Soft footsteps headed towards the other side of the room, probably the chair. It stopped when it knew she was awake. The deep voice of Sasuke told her to stop the act. Sakura looked at his eyes, full of love, not just lust and desire.

She shuddered, not tearing her eyes from his hungry look. He walked towards the bed, discarding his clothing as he did. Sakura gulped. If this was a dream, she wouldn't want to wake up. As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke asked her, "What's the matter, Sakura-chan? You don't believe this is real? Then why don't you just lie down and I promise I'll do the work."

Sakura was surprised. Sasuke had never been so kind to her. In fact, he's always irritated by her. But the look in his eyes said otherwise. If this isn't Sasuke, she should be fighting him. But then again, even if it's not the real deal, as long as it's disguised as Sasuke, she wouldn't mind.

Her train of thoughts broke when she felt his presence. This Sasuke was already naked and looking down at her in a very lustful manner. "You wouldn't happen to wear anything under that blanket, would you?" he asked and Sakura shook her head. He grabbed the blanket out from her grasp then removed her night clothes.

He climbed onto the bed, slithering so that he straddled her hips. His smile was wicked, his expression predatory. He leaned down and bit and suckled her neck, gently at first, then harder, more savage. He broke the skin and lapped up the blood, savoring the coppery fluid. He nibbled and bit his way to her mouth, claiming it roughly.

He did agonizing things to her mouth, forcing his tongue inside to caress, as his hands wandered freely down her body. She whimpered. He didn't know if it was in enjoyment or refusal. Right about now, he didn't really care. He ripped her dress off, and unclasped her bra as he ravaged her mouth. He glared at her with passionate eyes, as his hands came up and cupped her breasts. Tearing his mouth away from hers, he helped himself to the banquet in front of him. He wanted to hear her scream.

Her eyes widened, glazing as he suckled and bit her breasts, arching her back to meet his hot mouth. She gasped as one of his hands slid lower, entering her underwear, touching her. Shivers coursed up her spine, and she lifted her hips off the bed in instinct. As much as her mind insisted that she didn't want this, her body was saying otherwise. And a small part of her mind was greedily demanding more.

He stopped his ministrations and moved lower, leaving a trail of kiss and bite marks as he went. He fisted his hand in her underwear and ripped, destroying the garment. He looked up, seeing dazzled eyes and a heaving chest. He was not a man for pretenses; he dove right in, licking and nibbling that most sensitive piece of flesh. Her mind went utterly blank, all thought focused on the very event that is transpiring. She cried out, arcing to his mouth.

She was quick to bend to his will. Dipping his head, he went back to his feast. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his neck. "G-god, yes! More, **MORE**!" She gasped, breath coming fast and thick. He obliged. She felt something coming, a tension building in her until it burst, sending a thousand needles of pleasure through her. She screamed as she came.

He looked up when she went lax, quickly standing. His erection throbbed indignantly, reminding him of it's presence. He positioned himself, and without further ado, slid into her moist heat. He groaned, feeling her tight entrance encase him. He pulled out and thrust again, and again.

Her muscled went taut, pleasure rippling through her as he moved inside her. She wrapped her hips around him, her hips thrusting to meet him, her nails digging into his back. He made her feel so good, so alive! She and now wanted to give him back what he had given her. In one swift move, she had flipped their positions. Now she was on top. His eyes were clouded, his face flushed.

He groaned when she removed him from her entrance, lamenting the absence. It was quickly replaced by her mouth. He cried out, pushing her head down, trying to thrust into her mouth. She held his hip firmly, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis as she pumped the rest of it with her small hand. He lifted his hips, moaning pitifully. She giggled, sending a vibration through his member, making him cry out. He was powerless beneath her. She gave a powerful suck, taking as much of him as she could in her mouth.

She could feel that he was close, and in an instant had straddled him, taking him inside herself once more. Then she rode him. She leaned back, moaning when he moved a hand to where they were joined, rubbing her, driving her to a new frenzy. She threw her head back, screaming his name.

She collapsed on his sweaty chest, panting and quivering. She could feel him trembling beneath her, his breath ragged. Sasuke caressed her cheek as he mentioned something about leaving for a month on a mission. Sakura barely heard his whisper of 'I love you" as she drifted off to sleep. The boy moved aside and went towards the shower. He then wore his clothes and jumped out of the window.

**oOooOo**

'Sakura-chan,' _he_ thought, 'someday, you'll know it isn't Sasuke who could love so much that he'd do something so unforgivable just to make you happy...' _He_ continued running towards a forest where _he_ changed to his real form. _His_ silhouette was evident, even in the darkness, as _he_ headed towards the gates of Konoha. Once there, a squad of five ANBUs, three medic-nins, two jounins and three other genins asked _him_ where _he_ had been.

"I just took care of something. I'm ready, let's go." _he _answered them. They left the Konoha gates and out into the world to do the mission Tsunade sent them to do. _'Sasuke'_ looked back and whispered "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I will come back in one piece and tell you in my real form how I really love you..." (4)

**oOooOo**

**END OF FIC!**

**oOooOo**

A/N: That's it! I finished it! The lemon part wasn't really my idea. I just copy-pasted it from another fic. Well anyway, yeah, I did my first lemon fic. Oh and here are some notes:

(1) I never really considered it as "love-making". The concept is basically all about "sex" and "intercourse". Some people just refer it as "love-making" because it's done by two people "in-love"… As if that's true…

(2) Sasuke-chan, hahaha! To tell you the truth, I hate Sasuke's attitude. Or to be more specific, I hate cowardly attitude. But to hint on a NaruSasu, I made Naruto call him "Sasuke-chan" which for me is like O.O OH EM GEE EM GONNA DIE! Ahem, sorry for the unnecessary comment.

(3) Heh, that's what I **WANT** to feel, all warm and fuzzy inside. Unfortunately, it never happens.

(4) You probably guessed who this so-called _'Sasuke'_ is right?

A/N: So yeah, as I was saying, I had this idea while happily thinking about… Oh, you know what I mean! So yeah, I finished it in about three days or so, hahaha I'm a very slow writer. And now that that's cleared, I'm heading off to sleep now!

……………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, so I lied about it being fully done. I actually wrote a continuation because it seemed too much of a cliffhanger. And I happen to hate cliffhangers. Don't get started with the Ragnarok fic because it isn't really finished in the first place! Anyway, yeah, I wrote a continuation and I'm still contemplating on whether or not to post it as a new story or a new chapter.

Ack, I'm blabbering nonsense again! Let me sleep! I'm too hyper active again! But then again, why should you care about me? Alright, alright, I'll shut up. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!

Many loves and thanks,

Itachiness


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did this for you guys. Enjoy! I'm too tired to be hyper today. If you spot any errors, please tell me and it will be dealt with easily.

**oOooOo**

Sakura woke up the next day feeling very happy again but sad at the same time. _Sasuke_ had visited her again after a long time but _he_ mentioned something about going on a mission for a month. _He_ had said his good-bye and _he_ probably left already. Still, it didn't interfere with Sakura's daily routine. As she walked around her house, she noted Ino's things still in the spare bedroom.

Sakura wondered how come Ino left without getting her things. She entered the room then arranged everything, even Ino's things. 'She'll probably remember she left them here. I guess I'll just leave--' she trailed off as she noticed a velvet box near the bag. She remembered Ino saying something about carrying whatever is inside that box whenever she had a mission.

Sakura said she wouldn't look but her curiosity grew as she stared at the box. Thankfully, she got distracted by Naruto's energetic shouts by the door. Leaving the box and the room, Sakura quickly grabbed a bite then went outside. "Anou sa, Sakura-chan! Let's go to the training grounds! Kakashi-sensei said there was a general meeting of the rookie genins. And after that, we can go to the Ichiraku Ramen, datte bayou!"

Sakura smiled and followed him without a word. Once they got there, Naruto pretty much said the truth. The rookie nine, although lacking three, are there as well as their jounins. Sakura was surprised that she saw Sasuke. She remembered him saying that he had a mission for a month. Or was his departure a little later? She decided to ask the brooding boy.

"A mission lasting for a month? Sorry, Sakura but I was with Naruto the whole time last night. I never passed by your house nor was I assigned on any mission." the Uchiha answered. A cough not so distant from them caught their attention. Asuma told them to sit down on the grass as he explains what the meeting was for.

"Last night, a squad of five ANBUs, three medic-nins, two jounins and four genins were sent on an A-rank mission by the hokage. They were the first to leave towards the south to retrieve something. This mission is actually a test of credibility of the shinobis and kunoichis of Konoha as well as their survival skills. Not to mention their resourcefulness as well. Kurenai will give out the squads to you." Asuma said then lighted a cigarette as he stepped aside.

Kurenai held up a clipboard then started reciting squads and names. "Squad Two Genins: Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Jounins: Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai. Squad Three Genins: TenTen, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba. Jounins: Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai."

Kakashi stood up and told the genins to go to their assigned jounins. "Squad Two will leave by 11 AM at the western Konoha gates. Squad Three will leave at 5 PM at the northern Konoha gates. Remember, this is a one-month mission. There is only one clue given to a squad. If you want to find the item, you must look for other clues. Are there any questions?" the silver-haired jounin announced.

Sakura raised her hand. Kakashi nodded at her then she asked where Ino and the others were. "As Asuma explained earlier, the first squad already left last night. Genin members of the first squad are Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino. They will return after a month. That is, if they find what they're looking for." Kakashi answered.

**oOooOo**

Each squad left on their appointed time of departure. Sakura still wondered who exactly the person behind the _'Sasuke'_ is. She was ruling out the members of the first squad.

Neji, no, rumor says he's with someone already.

Shikamaru, no, he's too lazy.

Shino, even if he is, she'd probably see a bug or two.

And then there was Ino.

'Ino-chan? No, how could she? Besides, we're both girls. It wouldn't make sense.' she thought. Just then, Inner Sakura decided to butt-in.

_'Who said it isn't possible? Admit it, you've harbored feelings for the girl ever since the day you told her about how you and Sasuke had sex.'_

'No I wasn't! But even if I did, Ino-chan wouldn't feel the same!'

_'Oh, that's what you think. Haven't you noticed Ino-chan flirting with you from time to time? God, how can you be so dense!'_

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted which startled her fellow members. TenTen placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her how she's feeling. Sakura replied that everything is fine, just talking to herself. The weapons mistress continued looking at her worriedly. Sakura sighed inwardly. She had to stop thinking too much...

**oOooOo**

The month had gone by so quickly. Squad One all returned safely to Konoha. They made their report to the hokage's office then they returned the hidden scroll they assigned to find. All was well and back to normal. Each one of them returned to their respective houses, took a long hot bath and ate until their stomachs threatened to burst open. They caught up with the sleep the lacked and lounged for hours at a time.

Squad Two returned shortly after. Only Naruto was very unruly out of the fourteen. Squad Three followed a few hours later. Ino didn't want the time to pass by but it did. Someone informed her that Sakura was looking for her but said that she had been resting. 'I wonder if Sakura-chan figured it out...' she thought.

Ino would drop by from time to time at the hospital to check on Sakura. She didn't make her presence known though. She knew she would be bombarded with questions from the other girl. In the past few days, the blonde had been hiding from the pink-haired girl out of fear of blurting out what she really felt.

But life is unfair that one can only run so many times. Sakura finally caught Ino as the other kunoichi was managing the flower shop. "Ne, Ino-chan..." Sakura said, "Can I stay over for the night?"

'I feel like we already had this conversation. Only I'm the one asking her.' Ino thought. The expectant look in the girl's face made Ino blurt out her answer. "Yes, of course you can stay over." Sakura's smile widened as if Sasuke was marrying her (5). The pink-haired girl genuinely looked happy but the blonde was fidgeting a bit.

'Why did Kami-sama have to be mean to me?" Ino thought as she and Sakura walked towards the Yamanaka house. Ino fished a key out of her pocket and opened the door at the back. Without being told, Sakura went in and headed towards the girl's bedroom. 'It's still the same as before..." the pink-haired kunoichi thought. Ino went to the kitchen to grab something to munch on while they would talk.

Sakura sat on Ino's bed once she changed her clothes. The other girl's room was simple. Books on a small shelf, a desk with papers and scrolls scattered all over, a couple of chairs, white feather bed and a wardrobe. The pink-haired girl laid down on the bed and grabbed a pillow. 'Kami-sama this pillow even smells like her...' she thought then closed her eyes, drifting off into her world.

Ino walked in unannounced which startled the deeply thinking girl. Ino handed her some juice and a few breadsticks she found in the kitchen. Ino excused herself to the bathroom to change while Sakura continued hugging the pillow tightly, as if wishing it was Ino. 'Oh Ino-chan...' she thought. Ino returned after a while then they talked about things happening around town.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, did you know who Neji-kun's 'special someone' is?" the blonde asked.

"No... I don't think anyone knows... Wait, you mean you actually know!" Sakura said,

"Yes, I do, though it was an accident. I walked in on the two of them kissing. You wouldn't believe who it is!" Ino replied.

"Tell me, Ino-chan! I'm dying to know!" Ino chuckled then decided to tell her pleading friend after so many pleas.

"Alright, alright, it's Hinata-chan." the very shocked look on Sakura only made Ino's laughter louder. Okay, so Sakura didn't expect it but the blonde said it's true nonetheless.

Sakura was in a sort of state of shock. She had expected it to be TenTen but then she noticed a certain Suna-nin's weekly visits. She concluded that the Suna-nin and Temari were together. Going back to the subject, both girls talked and talked for what seemed like eternity. That is, until the pink-haired kunoichi decided to ask, "Ne, Ino-chan, you wouldn't happen to know the _'Sasuke'_ that has visited me and made love to me, would you?"

Ino gulped. She expected this question to come but not so soon. She wasn't prepared. If it was about a year after _"Sasuke's"_ last visit, it was fine. But not now! The blonde girl panicked. She didn't know what to say to her best friend. Sakura is deeply in love with Sasuke and Ino wanted Sakura to be happy. She thought that if she would disguise as Sasuke, the girl would have a boost of confidence.

What she didn't count on was Sakura finding it out so soon. Worst case scenarios started playing itself in Ino's mind. Just the thought of Sakura hating her made the blonde's heart ache so much. Ino is in love with Sakura. The thought of losing the one she loved broke the girl's heart into millions of tiny little fragments. She would be slowly eaten inside at the pain of losing Sakura. Still, Ino must be strong. And she decided to tell the pink-haired girl the truth.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I knew something about the Sasuke who had made love to you." she started, "And I happen to be that _Sasuke_, too. I'm sorry you had to know this, Sakura-chan, but I just can't let you pine away at that brooding boy for all your life. You deserve to be loved, Sakura-chan. I know it's wrong for me to fall in love with you but I just can't help it. I thought that if I'd disguise myself as Sasuke, you'd be bolder. It was hard for me, Sakura-chan, to watch you wither away."

Ino moved closer to Sakura and placed one of her hands on the other's cheek. The blonde gently caressed the skin as tears started to fall from her blue eyes. "You're a great kunoichi. You worked hard under Tsunade-sama to achieve this. You're so skilled it's a wonder Sasuke still hasn't noticed you. And what's more is that you're a very precious flower, a flower whose beauty is far greater than anything compared to it. I love you so much, Sakura-chan, and I'm content if you know even just that..." Ino said and lowered her lips into Sakura's. (6)

The pink-haired girl instantly knew this was the Sasuke that had come into her house. _His_, or should we say, **HER** lips pretty much gave everything away. Sakura could taste saltiness at the sides of Ino's mouth. 'Ino-chan must really love me to cry like this...' Sakura thought. She gathered the blonde closer into her warmth and returned her kisses as well. Who cares if this wrong? It just feels so right...

Both girls parted when the lack of oxygen kicked in. They both blushed madly, probably beating that of Hinata's. The blonde girl looked away, fearing the worst from Sakura. Instead of shouts of anger, Ino heard laughter. She looked at the pink-haired girl curiously. Sakura smiled at her then said, "Silly Ino-chan! If you were so caught up in your world, then you wouldn't have felt my arms around you and me kissing you back."

The blonde girl was, to say in the least, absolutely stunned. Okay, so this wasn't part of her worst case scenarios. I mean, she didn't actually believe that it would happen! But here she was, in the arms of the one she loves and loves her back. Smiling, Ino tugged at Sakura and both girls fell onto the bed. Giggling madly, they shifted positions every now and then until they became contented.

Sakura was in Ino's arms and they both had the brightest of smiles. "Naa, Ino-chan, aren't you even going to ask how I figured it out?" Sakura asked. Ino just smiled and nuzzled the other girl's neck. Sakura demanded an answer and pestered Ino to say it.

"One, because I love you so much that it doesn't matter now. Two, because I know you'll find out soon enough. Three, Naruto-kun has been kind enough to teach me the Sexy no Jutsu." Ino said. Sakura shouted a loud "WHAT!" at Ino's last reason and looked incredulous. That fact she didn't expect at all. Nonetheless, the pink-haired girl was curious on how Ino would be like as a male.

Both girls teased each other back and forth. They refused to go to sleep even though their bodies started to protest. They know sleep's essential but so is the other. They were about to kiss each other goodnight when the door opened. Ino and Sakura stared as they were caught in the act by Ino's father.

"It's about time you two had been together… Anyway, it's late. Why don't you girls get you beauty sleep?" Yamanaka Inoshi (7) said. Smiling, he closed the door and headed back to the master bedroom. Both the pink-haired girl and the blonde wondered what that was all about. Shrugging and making a mental note to talk to Inoshi the next day, they kissed and bid each other goodnight. A few moments later, both Ino and Sakura fell asleep in each other's arms. (8)

**oOooOo**

A/N: What can I say? I'm a sucker for sappy things nowadays. And yes, here's the continuation. I worked on it for about four hours just to satisfy you guys. And if you're wondering why Sasuke's name is italicized earlier on, please refer to Chapter One. Fine! I'll just tell you! Sakura has sex with _'Sasuke'_ who is actually **Ino** in disguise. Happy! Oh, and let's not forget that I crave happy sappy endings recently. Some notes:

(5) Ha! As if Sas**UKE** will ever marry her! In his dreams! -nyar!- -ahem-

(6) Okay, so I overdid the 'sap' part… Honestly speaking, sap gives me waay too many cavities…

(7) I'm not sure if Ino's father's name is Inoshi alright? Please bear with me.

(8) Isn't that a cute moment? I swear I'm too sappy these days…

A/N: I started with 5 because it was originally one Word document. Haha! I'm finished with my commentaries! As stated earlier, I'm not in the mood and I'm not hyper today. So long folks! 'Til next time!

Many loves and thanks,

Itachiness


End file.
